Blast From the Past
by sunshine4
Summary: SPOT STORY! I was only cleaning the attic when it happened. I don't know how or why, but i'm glad it did.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"It all started 15 years ago when my mom told me to clean the upstairs attic….."  
  
I awoke with a start hearing my mom call my name. "Karla I told you to clean the attic an hour ago." "Sorry mom I fell asleep. I'm going right now." Sometimes she can be so strict  
  
I walked down the hall to the attic. When I opened the door a loud creaking sound could be heard. "Note to self" I thought 'Oil door". As soon as I finished opening the door a gust of wind came at me. Everything up there was covered in dust. There was an old mirror by the window on the right side. Right next to the mirror was an old chest.  
  
I opened it up and found some old clothes. These looked like they were from the early 1900's. I decided to try one on….I mean this could be fun. The dress actually fit me. I decided that I should stop playing around and actually start going through all the boxes.  
  
The first box I pulled out was sort of heavy. When I opened it up I saw a few more clothes and a really old diary.  
  
This diary was made out of brown leather, and had something written on it in Celtic. It must have been from one of my Irish ancestors. My mom did always tell me that I had an Irish temper.  
  
Curiosity go the best of me, so I decided to open the diary and see what was inside. As soon as I unhooked the latch the pages started turning on their own. They stopped abruptly on a certain page. All of a sudden a stream of light came from the book and sucked me inside. This is where my story begins 


	2. waking up in a new place and making a fr...

Chapter 2  
  
"Ohhh" I moaned. I woke up and my head hurt me really bad. I opened my eyes and screamed. Staring right at me was a pair of bluish gray eyes. The look of concern in them calmed me down a little. "Hiya me names Spot" said the person. I could now clearly see that this was a boy…a very handsome boy.  
  
Spot had a pair of brown trousers on with red suspenders. He had a green and white checkered shirt on partially unbuttoned at the top. He also had a gray newsboy hat on top of his head where you could see parts of his hair sticking out of the back. On his waist he carried a cane with a gold tip.  
  
"Where am I?" "Youse in Brooklyn kid." "What year am I in?" "Ya musta hit yer head really hard…it's 1899" OMG! I couldn't believe it. I had actually traveled back to the time of the Newsies, and now I was talking to my favorite one, Spot. This was so cool.  
  
I decided to play it cool and not ay anything about how I got there. "Hey what's yer name?" "Karla" "Karla huh…..that's a pretty name." I must have started to blush because he was grinning. "Thank you" I responded. "Come on lets get ya cleaned up." I didn't know where we were going, but for some reason I trusted him.  
  
He had led me to the Brooklyn lodging house , and brought me inside to the bunk room 


	3. Making a friend

Chapter 3  
  
"Here youse can sit on Blackjack's bed." Spot walked into the bathroom and came out with a bowl of water, soap, and a towel. "Here take 'dis and clean yaself up." I took the towel and washed my face and arms. After I finished I looked up and saw him staring at me. When he saw me look at him he turned away really fast. "Thank you Spot" "ya welcome." I went and put the things back into the bathroom. When I came out the Newsies were staring to come in.  
  
"hey Spot whose 'da goil?" "I found 'er passed out in da alley Blackjack". "Oh I see. Hiya me names Blackjack" "Hi my name is Karla." "hehe that's a different name, but I'se likes it." "thanks….I think" "Alright I'm takin Karla to da restaurant fer dinnah." We'll be back lata Blackjack." "C'mon Karla, I gotta show you sumthin' before we eat." "bye Blackjack. It was nice meeting you."  
  
Spot led me out of the lodging house, and towards the docks. He eventually stopped at the Brooklyn Bridge. "Spot what are we doing here?" "You'll see." Spot then picked me up and placed me on top of the railing. "Spot!" I yelled out startled. "What are you doing?" I asked him now laughing. "I'm just havin a little fun" "Yea having fun putting me on top of the railing of a very high bridge." Don't worry I'm holding onto ya" Spot said laughing. "wow Spot this is beautiful". I looked up for the first time and saw the sun setting. "Alright c'mon we gotta go eat" Spot said after the sun had set. Spot and I ate dinner at this little restaurant. Then he brought me back to the lodging house. 


	4. Accomodations

Chapter 4  
  
At the lodging house Spot showed me where his private room down the hall was. I then walked into the bunkroom. I looked around but all of the bunks were filled with sleeping Neswsies.  
  
Seeing this I walked down to Spot's room and knocked on the door. I could hear him mumbling something right before he opened the door. When I saw him my eyes nearly popped out of my head. He was standing there shirtless, and you could see his developing muscles.  
  
When Spot saw it was me his face softened. "Hey what's tha maddah?" "Um Spot… there aren't any bunks left. Where should I sleep?" I must have sounded pitiful because he started laughing. "come on you can sleep in my room." "Thank you Spot. I seem to be saying that a lot lately." "Naw 'sokay."  
  
I walked into the room. When I first look to my right I can see a single bed. There is a door behind it a little and that led to the bathroom. Directly across form the door is a window, and on the left side is a small dresser along the wall.  
  
"Spot if you can just give me an extra blanket and pillow I can just sleep on the floor." "No! Youse gonna use mah bed. Imma sleepin on da floor." "But Spot I don't want to inconvenience you." "Nothin doin. Youse sleepin in mah bed and that's final." "O.K. if you insist."  
  
He grabbed a few pillow and a sheet, and ;laid down next to the bed. I laid down in his bed and wished him goodnight.  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night because it had gotten colder in the room. I looked down and saw Spot shaking like a leaf under the thin sheet. I felt so bad for him so I took off my blanket and tucked it around him. He stopped shaking almost immediately. There was only one problem now. I was freezing! I looked around and didn't see anything. "Oh well" I thought "He saved me this was the least I could do for him." I eventually fell asleep.  
  
I woke up when I heard Spot moving around. He stopped as soon as he saw I was awake. "Hi" I sort of whispered. "Hey" he said with a warm smile, and walked towards me. "why did you cover me last night when you didn't have anything for yourself?" "well I woke up and you were shivering. So I wanted to cover you. It was the least I could do since you saved me." "Well then I guess it's mah turn to say thank ya" "You're welcome"  
  
Spot the told me that he had to go sell papes. I asked him if I could go, and he said I could if I really wanted to. We sold papes the rest of the day and then went back to the lodging house. 


	5. A problem with a certain newsie

Chapter 5  
  
When I walked into the bunk room Blackjack introduced me to all the other Newsies. This one Newsie, Shiner, seemed like he didn't like me too much. I just kind of brushed him off though and sat by Spot. Then after and hours or two of being in there we went back to Spot's room.  
  
As soon as we got in his room he once again took off his shirt. He told me that if I wanted I could borrow one of his bigger shirts to sleep in. I took one and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out he just sort of stared at me…or rather my legs. The shirt was kinda short and only came to mid-thigh. "Spot don't' worry about sleeping on the floor tonight. Sleep in the bed with me tonight." "Are ya sure ya don't mind?" "No it's ok. I know you wont try anything."  
  
I got into bed and Spot crawled in beside me. I then turned onto my side my back facing Spot. A few seconds later I felt his arms wrap around me. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up early the next morning and still felt his arms around me. I turned my body so that I could see him. "God you're gorgeous." I thought. He must have felt my eyes on him because he woke up a few minutes later. "Hey" he whispered. "Hi" I said equally low. "I guess we should get ready fer taday huh" "Yea you're right." I responded. I got my dress and walked into the bathroom. When I came out Spot was dressed and ready to go.  
  
We walked outside and went to get Spot's papes. We sold until lunchtime. We went to a restaurant for lunch. When we walked in the whole place was filled with newsies. Shiner was there and gave me a weird look…almost like hatred. I decided to talk to Spot about it when we sat down.  
  
"Spot is there something wrong with Shiner?" "Shinah?..Nah dere aint nuttin wrong wit Shinah. Why do ya ask?" "well ever since I met him he has been giving me mean looks. He's makin me nervous. "Nah. Shinah wouldn't hoit a fly." "alrighty I'll try not to let it get to me. After we ate we left the restaurant and sold the rest of Spot's papers. Then we went back to the lodging house. 


	6. Hurt

Chapter 6  
  
Spot went into the bunk room, but I was tiered and decided to go lay down. When I got to the room I noticed the door was cracked open. This was very strange, but I didn't think anything of it and walked inside. As soon as I shut the door a hand clamped down over my mouth. The person dragged me from behind into the bathroom.  
  
Here he told me that if I made any noise he would kill me. He then started to soak me. I felt his hand go up the bottom of my skirt. I knew exactly what he was going to try to do next, and I got very scared. I finally got a look at his face and realized the guy was Shiner. Shiner then raped me, and told me that if I told anyone he would kill me. I was so scared that I cried myself to sleep that night on the bathroom floor.  
  
I awoke the next morning in the bed, and I saw Spot standing over me with worried eyes. "Who did this to ya?" "I…..I…..I can't tell you Spot. He said he would kill me if I did. Besides you wouldn't believe me anyway." "yes I would. Tell me. I'll soak da bum dat did dis to ya." "No Spot." I tried to sit up , but fell back down in pain. "Uggh" I moaned "I feel like crap." 


	7. Talking

It had been about 2 months since the incident with Shiner, and thankfully he hasn't tried anything. He's still giving me weird looks though…….I don't like it. Now every time I see him I try to hide behind Spot. I still haven't told him who did this to me.  
  
We were now sitting in the bunk room watching the boys play poker. Blackjack was winning at the moment. I was suddenly feeling very tired. "Hey Spot can we go to bed? I'm really tired." "Sure t'ing. G'night everybody".  
  
Once we got into Spot's room I sat down. "Spot I'm going to tell you who did this to me, but you can't do anything or he said he would kill me." I was very scared now, but one look into Spot's caring eyes made me calm down a little. "Spot the man that did this to me was…was…it was Shiner." "Shinah!?!?" "Yes" I said practically sobbing. "There's something else I didn't tell you Spot. Shiner raped me that night." "I don't believe it…I don't believe ya. Shinah would neva do that…Never! Get out Now!" Spot was backing away from me as he said this. I was now fully sobbing and ran out of the Lodging House. I jus ran blindly through the streets not stopping once. When I finally did stop I didn't know where I was.  
  
After I caught my breath I saw a newsie on the corner. I went up to him and asked him where I was. "You'se in Manhattan Miss." Manhattan! I couldn't believe it. I had run all the way to Manhattan. "Hey could you please let me talk to your leader?" "Ya mean Jack? Yea sure I'll take ya to him." On the way to meating this Jack person the newsie told me his name was Racetrack. Race for short.  
  
When we arrived at the Manhattan lodging house Race asked me to stay in the lobby…or what he called the lobby. A few minutes later a guy with a cowboy hat and a red bandanna came down the stairs. "hey I'm Jack" "Hi Jack, I'm Karla." I then proceeded to tell Jack my whole story, and how I got into Manhattan. By the end of my story his face had softened. "Wow, you been through a lot these past few weeks. You can stay heah wit the Manhattan newsies. Spot can be very stubborn sometimes. He gets the image of people, and doesn't change it fer nobody. HE's very nieve in a way." "Thank you so much Jack. I really appreciate it." "Not a problem."  
  
I was at the Manhattan lodging house for about 3 months now. I had met Kid Blink, Snipeshooter, Skittery, mush, Snaps, Itey, and Boots. I had figured out that Jack had been going somewhere recently. I had a feeling that he went to Brooklyn, but I wasn't sure. The boys wouldn't tell me anything.  
  
I later found out that Jack had been takin trips over to Brooklyn to talk to Spot. After he heard my story he couldn't believe that Spot didn't believe me.  
  
Jack was now in Brooklyn, and found Spot sitting on a pile of crate on the dock. When Spot saw Jack he sent all of his newsies away.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? How ya doin Jacky-boy?" "Hey Spot. I'm alright, but I dunno about a certain someone else." "Whadda ya mean? Why'd you come here Jack?" "Because SPot, you didn't give Karal a fair chance." At hearing Karla's name Spot looked up surprised. "What do you know about her? How do you know about her?" "Well ya see Spot it's like this. When you didn't believe her she was hoit. She ran away from here and we found her. We took her in and she told us da story." "Spot this aint something goils would lie about. I know you like Shinah, but look at da the situation fer what it is. She really likes you Spot, but when you said that you didn't believe her she felt betrayed." "She….She likes me?" Spot asked incredulously. "Yea Spot. She does. Now tell me why didn't you believe her? And why did you just kick her out?" "Sit down Jack we gotta talk."  
  
"You see Jack when I'se foist saw Karla I thought she was da most beautiful thing that I'se ever saw….she still is. I'se wanted to protect her because she seemed so lost. I knew she would be safe among all of me boys. Then she told me that Shinah was giving her weird looks. I didn't t'ink anything of it because Shinah wouldn't hoit a fly. Then I came into our room that night and found her passed out on da floor. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. Finally I picked her up and put her on the bed. I just sat by her bed and waited for her to wake up. She finally did, but wouldn't tell me who had did this to her. Then one night she pulled me into our room and told me that Shinah did it. I just couldn't believe it. I was so shocked that I just told her to get out. I didn't mean to tell 'er dat. A few nights after she left I found Shinah beating up a few of da younga newsies for no good reason. So I'se pulled him into anudder ally and soaked da bum. When I was finished wit 'im he wasn't movin. When he came back in the lodging house the next morinin I told him to get his things and get out. He left with much protest, but he's gone. I just wish I could get Karla back. What should I do Jack?"  
  
……..What's Jack gonna tell Spot? What will Spot do? Better yet what will Karla do???….hehe gotta wait and see! 


	8. Apologies

"Well Spot you need to answer one question first. Do you care about her?" "Whadda ya mean?" "Like do you want her to be yer goil?" Spot then started to smile and got a far off look in his eyes. "well if that's what you mean, then yea I care about her. I want her to be me goil." "Well then sit down cause we got a big problem ta fix." Spot an Jack would meet twice a week to try and come up with a plan.  
  
While all of this was going on I was trying to figure out why Spot didn't believe me and why he kicked me out. "I just don't get it Race." I said finally getting this all out. "He asked me to tell him, and when I finally had the courage to he didn't believe me. "Well ya see Karla's Spot's kinda funny. He couldn't believe one of his boys would do this. You see Spot makes sure all of his boys respect females. "So Spot kicked me out because he thought that I was the wrong one….or that I was challenging what he taught?" "Yea pretty much I guess." "God Race, I wish I hadn't said anything now. At least I would be able to see him." "Ya like him don't ya Karla?….Youse wanna be his goil." Race said smiling. I was blushing and all I could do was nod my head yes. "But he obviously doesn't like me." I said now close to tears. "Aww cheer up. If Spot doesn't realize what he's missin then he aint worth yer tears." "Thanks Race." "Not a problem. Any time." Said Race as he gave me a hug.  
  
Race and I hadn't realized it, but Spot was sitting on the fire escape outside the window. "I can't believe I did that. Gawd I'm such a joik. I need to get her back and talk to Jack."  
  
Spot then went back to Brooklyn. The next day Jack met Spot on the bridge. "Alright Jack I have a plan. I need you to bring Karla to the bridge tomorrow night. Tell her to wear something nice. Lead her underneath the bridge and tell her to wait. I'll take over from there." "Ok I'll do it…….I dunno what you have planned but I'll do it."  
  
The next day Spot was a nervous wreck. He hoped Karla would accept his apology. Spot had some of his boys bring a table down to the water and guard it during the day. After he had finished selling his morning papers Spot went and took a long bath to get completely clean. Then he put on his one and only nice outfit (think of Jack when the guys first saw him after the deal he made w/ Pulitzer(scab clothes). About 30 minutes before Jack was supposed to be there with Karla Spot had sent his boys away, and started fixing the table. He had the cook at his favorite restaurant, Bene, make a wonderful Italian dinner for them. Spot had also taken some of the money from his earnings that day and bought her a bouquet of red roses.  
  
He heard Jack coming down the road with Karla, and hid behind on of the columns of the bridge. Jack then told Karla to wait there. She sat down reluctantly. After Jack had left she looked over the table. I was beautiful, and it was overlooking the river. Spot took this time to make sure he looked alright, and then he stepped out from behind the column. "Heya Karla." "Spot!" I said surprised. "Do you like it?…Oh these are for you." SPot said while handing me a bouquet of a dozen roses. "Spot do you do all of this?" I asked astonished. "Yea." He said sheepishly. "This whole thing must have cost you a month of earnings. Why did you do it?" "I did it because I wanted to apologize fer they way I treated ya. I know I told you to leave when you finally told me who hoit you but I just didn't wanna believe it. A few days after you were gone I saw Shinah beating up some of the other smaller newsies for no reason. So I took the bum inta the next alley and soaked him.. when he came back the next morning I kicked him out. I realized what a joik I've been and I was wondering if there was anyway that you could forgive me?" HE had so much hope in his eyes that I almost wanted to cry, but I had to know something first. "Why Spot?…Why did you kick me out and why are you apologizing to me now?" "I kicked ya out because I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean ta do that at all. And I'm apologizing now because I feel really bad and because…well because I like ya. I like ya a lot." Spot was now looking at his shoes and blushing. "Spot." I said softly. He looked up at me. "Do you really mean that? Do you really like me?" "Yea I do karla. I would never joke about something like that. "Well Spot I really like you too. I have ever since you first found me." Spot then got the biggest smile on his face. "So does this mean that you'll be me goil?" "Well Spot lemme think about it……YES!" I said smiling.  
  
He then smiled and kissed me. It had actually been my first kiss and it was wonderful. Soft and sweet at first, but then it started getting more passionate. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I gladly accepted it. When we finally pulled away I was left breathless. "So does this mean you'll be movin back to Brooklyn?" "Hell yea." I said to a shocked looking Spot. I had forgotten that back then women didn't curse. I hoped he didn't mind. He didn't cause the next thing I heard say was "Now that's my kinda goil!" We laughed and he carried me back to the lodging house.  
  
The next morning I woke up in Spot's arms. I smiled when I realized how safe I felt. I decided to get dressed so I quietly crawled out of th bunk, careful not to wake Spot. I grabbed one of Spot's shirts and headed to the bathroom. After I got cleaned up I realized that the shirt was sort of small. I just hoped that Spot hadn't woken up yet.. I could just walk out grab a pair of trousers and then walk back in. I opened the door and saw that Spot was still asleep…Thank God! I quietly creeped over to the dresser and leaned over to get a pair of pants. As soon as leaned over I heard a whistle. I turned around and saw Spot staring at me with a cheesy grin on his face. "I could definitely get use to seeing that the first thing in the morning." "Spot get your hormones in check." I said embarrassed. "Alright Alright I'm sorry." Then SPot walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He got dressed and we left for Manhattan to pick up my things that I had left there. 


	9. THANKS!

Ok this page is for my thank yous. I really appreciate the reviews I got  
  
Gemini Kelly – Thanx 4 ur reviews! I loved ur story…it's awesome. O and I have an idea for my 2nd story and maybe we can get ur character in there  
  
Meggiebaby81 – Thanx 4 ur reviews also…..ur story kept me on the edge of my seet…it was really good.  
  
Brittany – Hey gurl glad u liked it!  
  
BlueBaby – why in the world are u signed 3 times chick??? Lol thanx 4 reading my story girl. 


	10. OOPS

AHHHHHH I 4got some1  
  
LuckyYou â€" thanx 4 reviewing I loved ur story! 


	11. Run Away

I walked with Blackjack back to the LH. On the way there we got all the other newsies. Spot was looking at the floor pacing the room. When we walked in he looked up, and ran over to me. "Karla where have ya been? I'se worried sick bout ya" "HA! Yea right. I just came back to get my things, and leave." "LEAVE?!?! Why are ya gonna leave?" "Like ya really care Spot" I then stormed up into Spot's room, grabbed my things, and ran like a bat out of hell.  
  
I started getting tired and slowed my pace down a little. I was walking down the street when someone pulled me into an alley. "Lemme go!" "Look what I found here boys." I looked up into the face of a boy about Spot and Jack's age. "She sure is a pretty little thing. I'se think we could have some fun wit her." At that I got scared.but then I just got pissed. I wasn't gonna let some asshole rape me again. So I did the only thing I could think of..spit in his face, and knee him in the groin. That would have done the trick if 20 other guys hadn't jumped out of the shadows. When I got a good look at them I realized that they were newsies! The guy I spit at seemed to be coming around, and I knew I had to get outta there fast. "Oh I know ya didn't just spit and kick at our leada" said one of the newsies. "The leada of Harlem doesn't like it when he gets disrespected." "HARLEM!?! I thought. I couldn't have possibly gone to Harlem. "Their leader, Chains, came up and grabbed me again. "That's right little girl. Now let's show her what happens to little girls who don't know their place. Once again I was raped..but this time it was by all the newsies.  
  
When I woke up the next morning I was still in the alley, and my clothes were torn. I covered myself up as best as I could I ventured out into the street. I then realized that I was not in Harlem, but Manhattan. I had once again ended up in Manhattan. So I ran to the LH to try and find Jack, and tell him that Harlem was in his territory and what they did to me.  
  
When I walked into the LH Kloppman gave me a big hello, and told me that my bunk was still empty upstairs. So I went into the bunk room and put all of my things down. Then I decided to clean up a little. These guys were still as messy as always.  
  
When I had finished cleaning the bunkroom I heard all the boys coming up the stairs. I sat on my bed, and waited to see if they saw me. Well they did, because as soon as they came in the all ran to me, and started giving me hugs. After I had told everyone hello I pulled Jack into the big bathroom to tell him what happened. I told him everything from the girl at the docks, to Chains, to what they did to me. When I was done Jack was really mad. "They did WHAT to ya? And dey were in MY territory? This is not good. I gotta tell Spot." "NO! Jack if ya tell Spot den he will come for me. I don't wanna face him right now. Not after what he did." "Aw Karla I'se sorry. Look I'll go ta Brooklyn to talk ta him. He won't hafta come here till lata." "Thanks Jack, your da best."  
  
We walked out of the bathroom, and Jack told the newsies everything. They were all fuming mad. It felt like 100 big brothers. We all went to bed later on. The next day Jack went to Brooklyn to talk to Spot. When he got there it was not a pretty site. "What da hell do ya think ya doin? Get outta da water and go sell yer papes!" "Spot.." "WHAT!?!.oh Jacky-boy didn't know that was youse." "Yeah Spot we gotta problem. Chains is coming into Manhattan." "What? Are ya kidding me?" "Nope" Jack then told him the whole story, including the parts with Karla. "He is gonna pay big when I get mah hands on him. He hurt my Karla, and when ya hurt Spot's goil there's hell ta pay." Jack then told Spot why Karla left, and Spot started laughing. "Whay are ya laughing?" "Jacky-boy that girl was me bruddah's wife. Dey own a jewelry store. I was buying a ring fer Karla." "Are ya serious?" "Yeah I'm serious." "Well I gotta get back to the LH. Maybe I can help yall woik this out. See ya" "Bye Cowboy"  
  
~2 months later~  
  
Jack had told me what happened with Spot, but I still couldn't shake the image of that other girl. I decided to stay in Manhattan for a little while. Well it was the middle of the month and I was late. I was late last month, but didn't think anything of it. I was now starting to get scared. "Jack can I talk to fer a sec?" "Sure Karla.hold on boys" Jack got up and I led him up to the roof.  
  
"Jack I think I am pregnant. I have been late dese past two months, and all of dose guys raped me so I must be pregnant by one of them. I dunno know what ta do. I will be disgraced witout a husband." I then broke down and started to cry. "Shhhh. It'll be alright Karla. Ya have all da Manhattan newsies, and ya still have Spot and his newsies." "Spot still likes me?" I couldn't believe this. I thought Spot would have moved on by now. I mean I still loved him, but I didn't think he would still like me.  
  
"No, Karla he loves you. He hasn't been himself since ya left. He won't even look at other goils, and he has been yellin at his boys fer everything. Why don't we go ta Brooklyn tomorrow. You can explain how ya feel to Spot, and we can tell him about dis new baby." "O.k Jack I think thas a good idea." 


End file.
